Sugar and Spice
by Winchestersliveon
Summary: Gabriel and Sam meet in a pre-law class in a most unusual manner. But Sam just can't get that guy out of his head. Then Dean's visit brings with him some disturbing news. Set around Christmas, it's basically just fluff! Sabriel and later Destiel. Coffee Shop and College AU Mentions of past abuse and homophobia
1. Sugar

Sam Winchester blearily opened his eyes to find that his alarm wasn't playing. He rolled over happily, and thought that he had more time to sleep. He glanced up at the clock sleepily. A millisecond later he jumped out of bed, and shouted "I'm late!" He must have slept through his alarm, because he now had only thirty minutes to get to a class that was a fifteen minute walk away. After having the fastest shower ever, he grabbed a cold pop tart, pulled on his socks, grabbed his coat, and ran out the door. He was halfway down the dorm hall before he realized he wasn't wearing any shoes. He raced back, fumbled with the keys to his dorm and cursed ever deity he could think of, grabbed them, and was now going to be late. But, he hadn't been the fastest person on the Sioux Falls High track team for nothing.

Sam sprinted to his 7:00 class, and made it two minutes before class started. He found some empty seats near the middle of the lecture hall and sat down, absolutely exhausted from running. He pulled out his books and got situated, and felt someone sit down beside him. _Figures, out of all the seats in the hall they choose the one beside me, _Sam thought. Sam looked over to find a short guy with blond hair and both a coffee and an energy-drink in his hands, which seemed like overkill to Sam. The stranger then proceeded to pull out a giant bag of sugar from his bag and the biggest cup Sam had ever seen, causing him to raise his eyebrows. _What could this guy possibly need that for? _Sam wondered. He quickly found out when the guy proceeded to pour half the bag of sugar, half the coffee, and half the energy-drink into the giant cup. The man noticed Sam staring at him, and leaned over and whispered "I'm gonna freaking die." The guy picked up the cup, winked, and chugged half of the drink. Sam gagged in disgust at the thought of drinking that.

His attention was pulled back to the front of the hall with the arrival of the professor. The prof apologized for being late and started the lesson. Sam was so concentrated on taking notes that he didn't even look up from his books until the end of class. When he did look up, he saw a donut sitting on the corner of his desk. He picked it up and saw a note under it. It said _Enjoy the rush! _in big loopy handwriting. That sounded suspiciously like code for drugs to Sam, so he threw it in the garbage on the way out of class. But all through his second and third class he couldn't stop thinking about how great a donut would be. Finally, he got a 2 hour break before his next class, so Sam decided to visit the coffee shop that was just off campus.

When he walked in the door, a little bell rang, and he stopped to take in the cozy atmosphere. The shop was decorated for Christmas, with even a little Christmas tree in the corner and mistletoe hung around the room. As Sam walked to the counter he noticed the smell of peppermint permeated the air.

"Hi, I'll have a donut and a small-" Sam broke off when he realized that the cashier was the insane drink guy from his first class. "Hey, it's you!" Sam blurted out.

"That it is," the stranger grinned. "Did you enjoy my present? You looked like you could use it."

"Uh, I don't do drugs so…"

"What? Is sugar a drug now?" The man sounded genuinely confused.

"It said 'enjoy the rush' which sounded like code for drugs…" Sam replied, realizing how ridiculous that sounded.

"You worry too much! It was a regular old donut. I'm Gabriel, by the way," the man stuck out his hand to shake. Sam wearily took the man's hand and shook it.

"Hey, Gabriel! Quit clogging up the line!" Another blond haired men yelled from the back of the shop. As he said that, the bell from the front door rang.

"Cassie! What impeccable timing you have!" Gabriel yelled in greeting to the man who just came in the door. "Balthazar, I'm taking my break now," he said, throwing his apron on a hook and taking a plate of donuts and two coffees on his way around the counter. "Cassie here can take over for me," he said, gesturing to the man who had just walked in.

"Gabriel, I have told you before, my name is Castiel, not Cassie," Castiel said with the air of someone who has said it before and knows they will say it many more times in the future. Gabriel ignored him and led Sam over to a table near the Christmas tree. Sam followed in a daze, not sure why he was following this man he barely knew, but following none the less. They both sat down, Sam awkwardly, Gabriel with ease.

"So, I never got your name, gigantor," Gabriel said before stuffing his face with a donut.

"Gigantor? I'm not really that tall, you're just short," Sam said defensively.

"C'mon, you're like a moose! But you still haven't given me a name," Gabriel moved on to his second donut.

"My name's Sam Winchester, I'm pre-law, and I'm 20," Sam parroted off, feeling like this was a job interview.

"Woah, is this some kind of dating show?" Gabriel asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Before Sam could protest that that's not what he meant, Gabriel continued. "Well, I'm Gabriel Novak, 21, no definite major yet, and my perfect date is skating followed by hot chocolate by the fire," Gabriel winked and batted his eyelashes with the last part, causing Sam to blush.

"That's not what I meant," Sam said, settling down and taking a donut. "So, if you don't have a major, why are you taking a pre-law course?" Sam enquired.

"Oh, you know, just trying to find my passion," Gabriel replied, brushing off the question.

"Well, now you've just made me curious," Sam teased, taking a sip of his coffee. He was surprised at how easily he was falling into friendly banter with this guy he had just met.

"To be honest… I just wanted to meet you, Samsquatch! A tall, handsome, strapping young man such as yourself, I'm sure you have tons of people sneaking into pre-law classes," Gabriel said with a wink. Sam blushed like crazy, he wasn't used to people being so forward, in fact…

"You're just screwing with me, aren't you?" Sam asked, embarrassed.

Gabriel grinned. "What gave it away? It was the 'strapping young man' part, wasn't it?" Gabriel replied jokingly. Sam laughed it off, taking a drink of coffee to hide his red cheeks. The bell rang, followed soon after with a call of "Hey, Sammy!" cutting off all hoped of conversation. Sam turned around to see his brother Dean striding towards him.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" Sam asked happily, rising to embrace his brother.

"What, a man can't drive a half hour to visit his little brother for no reason?" Dean grinned, pulling up a chair.

"And who might this be?" Gabriel enquired.

"Oh, Gabriel, this is my brother Dean, Dean this is…" Sam wasn't sure how to refer to a man he had just met this morning.

"Gabriel Novak, pleased to meet you," Gabriel saved him, reaching across to shake Dean's hand.

"How did you know I would be here?" Sam questioned, puzzled.

"I didn't. I came here because I saw the sign on the door," he pointed to the sign on the door advertising pie, "and I couldn't just show up your door empty handed," Dean explained.

"Gabriel," Castiel shouted over the noise of the shop, "Come help me with all these customers!"

"Coming!" Gabriel replied, looking annoyed. "Well, I guess this is where I leave you. Dean, can I get you anything?" He turned to Dean as he rose from his chair.

"Uh, yeah, I'll have a coffee, black, and a slice of your finest pie, thanks," Dean ordered.

"Coming right up!" Gabriel said enthusiastically. He walked back to the counter and started preparing the order.

"So, what, you just decided to come visit me without any notice, just because?" Sam asked his brother. It's not that he wasn't glad to see him, he was, he just would have liked some warning.

"Maybe we'd better discuss this back at your place," Dean responded, getting up. "Hey, Gabriel, I'll have to take a rain check on that pie!" Dean called to Gabriel.

"Alright, Deano, and Sam, coffee and donuts are on the house," Gabriel replied with a wink. Sam blushed and grabbed his coat.

"Somebody's got a crush," Dean teased. Their exchange had not gone unnoticed.

"I don't even know the guy," Sam defended.

"Alright, whatever," Dean said, clearly not letting this go.

Sam himself didn't even know what had happened. Something about Gabriel made him feel all weird. But Sam pushed all that out of his mind to try and figure out why Dean was here.


	2. And Spice

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters blah blah blah you get the gist **

The walk back to Sam's apartment was a tense one. Sam felt a strange sense of foreboding, even though he had no idea if the news was good or bad. Brady was visiting his family for Christmas, so they had the apartment to themselves. _Thank god I don't live in a dorm, _Sam thought, _that would make Dean visiting awkward. _An apartment meant that there was more room and privacy, and Brady visiting for a few weeks meant even more room for Sam. Sam unlocked the door and let them both in. Dean hung up his coat and made his way over to Sam's bedroom, which was just off the entryway. He sat down on Sam's bed while his brother took the desk chair.

"So," Sam said, breaking the silence. "Why are you here, Dean?"

"Sammy," Dean replied with a heavy voice, "Dad's dead."

All the wind felt like it was knocked out of Sam. That short sentence felt simultaneously like a punch in the gut and a weight off his shoulders. This man, who had beat him and his brother, who had thrown out first Sam, then Dean, was dead. Bur, John Winchester had also raised them, and was, after all, their father. He was their family. The tears he didn't know he had been holding in spilled over.

"How?" He heard himself whisper.

"Drunk driving, he hit a transport truck, died before the ambulance could get there." Dean answered softly, a single tear sliding down his face. He stood up, and so did Sam. They hugged in the middle of the room, both using the other as a lifeline.

Neither had liked their father, he had thrown Sam out at fifteen after he had found Sam and one of the guys from his friends from the track team acting like a lot more than friends. When Dean came home and found Sam and their father in the middle of the argument to end all arguments and a bruise already starting to form on Sam's cheek, Dean took that opportunity to come out as bi. John threw them both out after that, so Dean took his impala and drove them to Bobby's, who had been like a surrogate father to them ever since.

When Sam asked Dean if he had come out just to take the attention off Sam, Dean simply responded, "Nope, I had been wanting to do that for a long time. Besides, I wasn't just going to stand by and let you take all the heat." That had been the first time Sam realized just how great a brother Dean was. Although they didn't like their father, he was still family.

Dean and Sam separated.

"When's the funeral?"

"Thursday. It's back in Sioux Falls, not Lawrence. Bobby's taking care of all the arrangements," Dean assured.

"Ok," Sam said quietly. Their father (and them until he had kicked them out) had lived in Lawrence, Kansas, but hadn't had a lot of friends, so the funeral would be were his only surviving family was, although his body would be buried in Lawrence next to their mom.

"So, how long are you staying?" Sam asked, trying to distract himself.

"Just until the funeral, I figured you wouldn't want to be alone."

"Do you have a place to stay, because Brady is visiting family so I have an extra bed open, if you want," Sam offered.

"Thanks, Sammy. Are you hungry? I kinda interrupted your lunch," Dean asked, falling into mother hen mode.

"No, it's alright, I have to get to my next class anyways," Sam said, knowing he didn't have class for another hour, but wanting to be alone.

"Skip it. C'mon, my treat," Dean offered. It was clear he was trying to cheer Sam up, and probably avoid his own mess of feelings, which he had never been great at dealing with.

"No, I should really go. Feel free to hang around here, or if you're hungry there's a good Chinese place down the street," Sam excused, grabbing his stuff and already heading out the door.

"Ok, bye Sa-" Dean started, but Sam had already closed the door.

Sam didn't really plan to go to class, he was too confused to concentrate. He wandered, not really having a game plan of where he would end up. He found himself at the door of Gabriel's coffee shop, which he just noticed was named 'Novak's Café'. He had never looked at the sign before, in fact he had never visited the shop before today, and now here he was visiting the shop twice in one day.

He opened the door and went to sit at a table, hoping not to be disturbed. His hopes were dashed, though, when a few minutes later he heard footsteps approaching his table. He raised his head from where it was resting on his arms to find Gabriel looking at him with a hopeful expression, but his face quickly changed to one of concern when he saw Sam's face.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Gabriel asked, taking a seat at the table. Sam reached up, and was surprised to find that his face was wet with tears. "Sam?" Gabriel pressed with concern.

"I'm fine, I'll have a coffee and a muffin, please," Sam brushed off his concern.

"Sam, you aren't fine. Tell me what's wrong," Gabriel said firmly.

"My father, he, um…" Sam trailed off. "He died."

"I'm so sorry, Sam," Gabriel said sincerely.

"Naw, it's alright, he was awful, it's just…"

"He was your father," Gabriel sympathized.

"Exactly. To be honest, I don't even know why I was crying…" Sam mumbled.

"This requires way more sugar than just a coffee and muffin to deal with. Cassie! Bring over a chocolate mud pie and two giant chocolate milkshakes!" Gabriel shouted to Castiel, who was working the counter. He nodded in response and began preparations.

"Gabriel, I'm fine," Sam insisted.

"Sammich, you are not fine. Now, let us eat our feelings. You've clearly got some unresolved issues, and that requires sugar. Trust me, I know all about family issues. Thankfully, I've got Cas, my brother, Michael and Luci, my other brothers, and Balthazar, my cousin. They make up for my crappy father. He ditched us when I was young, and with mom already dead, Michael basically raised us. He was great, but he wasn't a parent. But, I turned out fine. And so will you, after you eat enough sugar to put you into a coma," Gabriel reassured. Cas brought the food over, as well as two forks. "Thanks, Cassie. Now, to sugar!" Gabriel toasted, diving into the pie. Sam laughed, also taking some pie.

"How is it that I only met you this morning and you already seem to know exactly what to say to me?" Sam asked, laughing.

"I'm just perfect that way," Gabriel responded, eating more food.

**A/N: I know I said earlier that Sam lived in a dorm but I like him living in an apartment better. Sorry for that continuity error! Anyways, I'll be updating pretty regularly, so don't go away!**


	3. And Everything Nice

**A/N OMG I am so sorry about the screw up on the update yesterday, I tried to post this chapter twice but both times it didn't format right. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned these characters, I'd treat them a whole lot better than the writers did.**

The funeral was a sober affair, attended only by Sam, Dean, Bobby, and John's hunting buddies, as well as a few guys from his auto shop. The wake was held at bobby's, but only Sam and Dean could make it, so they decided to drive back to Novak's Café for lunch, since it was only a half hour away, and Sam wanted to go back to his apartment to change anyways.

They walked in the door, slightly regretting choosing such a cheery setting after a funeral, but they knew it would help cheer them up. Sam had been to the coffee shop every day since Monday, sometimes several times a day, and although he had only known him four days, Sam had begun to look at Gabriel as a friend.

"Gabriel, we're going to need an apple pie and 3 coffees and…" Sam trailed off. The woman behind the counter was most definitely not Gabriel.

"Oh, you're looking for Gabriel? Let me call him out for you." She turned around and stuck her head in the kitchen. "Gabriel! Get out here!"

"What do you want? Oh, Samsquatch, you're here. And so is Dean and…" Gabriel prompted.

"Oh, this is Bobby Singer, I told you about him. And who's this?" Sam really hoped she wasn't his girlfriend, he was sure Gabriel would have at least mentioned her, they had talked about everything else.

"Oh, this is Anna, my other cousin. Or, should I say, cousin-in-law. She's dating Balthazar," Gabriel winked. Sam let out a barely perceptible sigh of relief, but Dean gave him a strange look, as if he had noticed.

"Hey, no need to spread it around," Anna joked good-heartedly.

"Now, what do you need, Moose?" Gabriel asked.

"Oh, just some pie and coffee for the three of us. We decided to have the wake here, instead of Bobby's," Sam responded. Bobby and Dean had found a table in a quiet corner and were leaving the food negotiations to Sam.

"Oh, yeah, the funeral was today, wasn't it? I'm so sorry, I'll turn down the cheery music, you need a more somber atmosphere."

"No, it's alright, I don't want you to go to any trouble," Sam reassured, but Gabriel didn't listen.

"Alright, everybody out! We're closed for the day!" Gabriel shouted to the shop. People grumbled, but one by one they all came up to pay their checks and left the shop.

"Gabriel, you didn't need to do this," Sam said, taking a seat at their table.

"Nonsense. A proper wake needs good food and some quiet music, to remember and celebrate their life. All the food will be on the house, as well, so don't you worry about anything"

Sam went to the washroom, and when he came back Anna was gone. Gabriel said she wasn't feeling well and went home. The afternoon quickly turned happier as Gabriel and Balthazar joined in. Castiel came in halfway through, ready to start his shift, only to find the shop empty except for their little group.

"What is going on here?" Castiel asked, a little angry as well as confused. The laughter died down, and they all looked sheepish.

"A party, Cassie, what does it look like?" Gabriel responded cheerily.

"Shouldn't we be open, doing business, you know, like a shop is supposed to do!?" Castiel said.

"You're right, we should be going, we've taken away enough of your business already," Dean said, and started to get up.

"Nonsense, Deano, we're having a wake and a celebration of your father's life, and I will not let it spoiled by Cas' stick up his butt." Bobby, Dean, and Sam continued to get their stuff together.

"Gentlemen, please stay. I didn't realize this was the wake. Does anyone want any more coffee?" Cas offered. And with that the wake resumed, every one cracking jokes and having a good time. Even Bobby managed to loosen up.

The party continued into the night, everyone having too good a time to ruin it by looking at the clock. If anyone had of happened to look in, they would have seen 6 people sitting around a table in an otherwise empty shop, laughing and joking and looking very much like a family. So although the Winchester's may have lost one family member that week, they may have gained a whole bunch more.


	4. The Working Man

"Hey Samsquatch! The usual?" Gabriel asked when he saw Sam walk through the door. It was a week after the funeral, and Sam had become a regular at the shop. It was unusual for him to skip even one meal at the café with Gabriel. Dean too had been visiting at least once a day, which Sam suspected had more to do with Gabe's brother Cas than any desire to see Sam. Dean spent more time with Sam than he did back at Bobby's.

"Do I ever have anything different?" Sam replied, grinning.

"Coming right up!" Gabriel responded with a wink, hanging up his apron. But when Sam got to his regular table he saw, despite Gabriel's promise that they were on their way, two coffees and a plate of donuts. Gabriel joined him shortly, they ate breakfast, and then Sam went out job hunting. The grocery store where he had worked, Doose's Market, had downsized and let him go, so now he had been spending his time looking around town for a job. Sam stopped by for lunch and went back out again, and had just arrived back in time for dinner, and was now complaining about the fruitlessness of his search.

"Either no one's hiring, or everyone hates me," Sam griped.

"Well, no one could possibly hate you, so it must be that no one's hiring." Gabriel consoled. Suddenly his face lit up. "Hey Samsquatch, what if you came to work here?"

"What? Do you even have room for me here?" Sam said, surprised.

"Of course we do, we always have room for you. Besides, today is Anna's last day."

"What? Why? Is she hurt? Is she sick?" Sam said, concerned.

"No, no, she's pregnant!" Gabriel laughed. "Which means she will be feeling very sick very soon, because she's 8 months pregnant."

"What do you mean, 8 months? How could I not have noticed before?"

"She's always behind the counter. Hey, Anna!" Gabriel turned around to face his cousin-in-law. "Come over here!" Anna gingerly moved out from behind the counter, and Sam's eyes almost popped out of his head. When such a thin woman is that pregnant, it makes for a strange sight.

"Wow, Anna, congratulations!" Sam got up and carefully hugged her.

"Thanks, Sam. I'm leaving work today, it's just become too hard to work with her here." Anna placed a delicate hand on her stomach.

"Exactly, so I was thinking Sam here could take your spot," Gabriel chimed in.

"Why, that'd be a great idea! Sam's quite the people person." Anna smiled.

"Have you decided what you're going to name her?" Sam asked, standing up to offer his seat to Anna.

"I want to name her Hannah, but Balthazar likes the name Beyoncé better." Anna rolled her eyes.

"It would set her up for greatness!" Balthazar interjected from the counter.

"We are not naming our daughter Beyoncé!" Anna called back.

"So, moose, what do you say?" Gabriel offered.

"Well, I do need a job for Christmas, and you are hiring, so…" Gabriel looked hopeful. "I guess I'll apply."

"Application not needed, gigantor. I know you're qualified enough without seeing a résumé. You start tomorrow." Gabriel finalized.

"Don't I need training first?" Sam asked.

"Fine, you start now. The dinner rush is just about to come in." Gabriel rose from the table and led Sam over to where the aprons were hanging.

"What do I need to do?" Sam put on an apron.

"Why don't you go serve that family by the door?" Gabriel gestured to a family trying to find a table.

"Ok." Sam walked over to the family. "Can I help you find a seat?"

"Oh yes, thank you." The woman said. Sam led them over to the table Gabriel had just cleared off. Once they were seated he launched into a spew about all the specials, which he knew off by heart.

…

Gabriel laughed at Sam's joke. They were sitting in the mostly dark restaurant, alone except for Balthazar cleaning up in the kitchen. The rest of Sam's first shift had gone off without a hitch, in fact it had gone even better than expected. People had made it a point to mention what a friendly server Sam was. After the shop had closed, Gabe and Sam had stuck around under the pretense of more training, but both were enjoying the other's company too much to leave.

"Well, chaps, I think it's finally time for me to head home. I trust you'll lock up?" Balthazar grabbed his coat.

"Yup, bye Balthazar!" Gabriel called as Balthazar walked out the door and to his car. They heard it peel out of the parking lot.

"Crap, look at the time, I should get going, too." Sam said, looking at his watch.

"Wait, Sam, you don't have a car do you?" Gabriel asked.

"No, but I can just walk home." Sam replied, grabbing his coat.

"Oh no you don't. It's past midnight and I don't think Dean would ever forgive me if I let you walk home along at night and you got mugged. I don't have a car either, so I can't drive you."

"Well, I don't have money for a taxi, so I think walking is my only option." Sam walked towards the door.

"Nope, I refuse to let you walk," Gabriel said, and walked behind Sam, then grabbed his shoulders and redirected him.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, but didn't resist.

"You're staying at my place tonight. It'll be like a slumber party, I can braid your hair and we can watch movies and eat junk food and get no sleep at all," Gabriel rambled, dragging Sam upstairs.

"You live above the shop?" Sam asked.

"Yup, have for a while now. Now, welcome to Chez Gabriel!" Gabe threw open the door. Sam stepped in and gasped. The apartment was like Christmas heaven. There were decorations everywhere, and a very nice tree in the corner near a fireplace. But, somehow it didn't look tacky or overdone, just homey and comforting. The apartment actually looked nicer than Sam thought it would (not that Sam thought about what Gabriel's apartment looked like a lot).

"What do you think, Sammich?"

"It's very festive, that's for sure," Sam said in awe.

"I know, right? I love Christmas, it's my favourite holiday. Anyways, you can take the pullout bed by the fireplace, there's food in the fridge if you're hungry. I'm not tired yet, so I'm going to be watching "It's a Wonderful Life" in my room," Gabriel mentioned.

"Oh, do you mind if I join you? I'm not tired yet either," Sam asked.

"Uh, sure, yeah, just give me a chance to change out of my work uniform."

"Oh, yeah, right." Sam awkwardly looked down at his own clothes.

"Oh, Sam, I think I have some pajamas that were given to me as a joke from Luci, they're much too big for me. Do you want to borrow them?"

"Yeah, sure, thanks." Sam followed Gabriel into his room, got the pajamas, and went to the bathroom to change. By the time he got back the movie was cued up and Gabriel was on his bed surrounded by about 50 blankets.

"Oh, good, they fit," Gabriel said, moving over to make room for Sam.

"Yeah, thanks. Hey, what's with all the blankets?" Sam moved some over to make room for himself.

"Don't hate, I get cold easily. Small guys aren't a furnace like some people."

"Alright, alright. So, you like Christmas classics too?" Sam asked.

"Like them? I love them! This is possibly the best movie in all of creation. In fact, anyone who doesn't like this movie should not be within ten feet of me for their own safety." Gabriel pressed play and pulled yet another blanket around himself and Sam. Sam tried to ignore how close Gabe's arm was to his own, but he could feel a blush rising to his cheeks. Sam continued to ignore it till about halfway through the movie when he felt Gabe's head drop onto his shoulder. Sam's heartbeat quickened, only to drop when he realized Gabe had just fallen asleep.

Now Sam was faced with a predicament. Gabe looked so adorable curled up on his shoulder, much like a cat. Also, if he disturbed him, Gabriel would get all embarrassed and shut down. But if he let him stay there, that would lead to awkwardness in the morning. So, Sam resolved to wait for Gabriel to roll over so Sam could move to the couch. He didn't have to wait long as five minutes later Gabriel rolled over, freeing Sam. Sam carefully rose and extracted himself and stealthily moved to the couch. He felt a twinge of regret that he couldn't have stayed, but quickly brushed it away. Gabe probably wasn't even into dudes.

A wave of exhaustion overcame him. _Oh well, I can continue to debate this in the morning, _Sam thought. Sam fell into a deep sleep with little difficulty.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long! I've been thinking, I'm going to continue this story past Christmas, I love it too much to give up. But i will feature a big Christmas chapter. This chapter is extra long to make up for the wait! Hope you like it, reviews greatly appreciated!**


	5. Christmas Eve

"Wakey wakey Sammich!" Gabriel yelled in his ear. Sam bolted up, jolted out of his sleep.

"Gah, the light!" Sam joked. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked around. A fire was roaring in the fireplace and the lights were on in the tree. Sam sniffed the air. He smelled bacon and eggs cooking.

"C'mon, Sam, up you get," Gabriel hauled Sam up by his arms. "I made breakfast."

"I can smell that. It smells good." Sam reassured him.

"Good because I made a ton so I hope you have an appetite." Gabriel walked into the kitchen and started dishing out the food onto plates.

"Wow, this looks delicious, thank you," Sam said before digging in.

"So, Sam, do you have any plans for today?" Gabriel asked.

"What's today?" Sam answered a question with a question amid shovelling in more food.

"Christmas Eve? Ring any bells?"

"Oh my god, it's Christmas Eve already?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Yup, has been 8 hours now already."

"Oh, I'm going over to Bobby's for Christmas Eve dinner, staying there for the night, then spending the day with them tomorrow. What are you doing?" Sam inquired.

"Nah, Balthazar and Anna are going over to her parents place tonight, so it's just me and Cassie tonight, but we don't have any plans. Luci and Michael are coming down on boxing day, so I don't have any plans till then." Gabriel got up to get more coffee.

"Well, why don't you two come with me to Bobby's? They always make too much food, and after what you did for us at the wake I'm sure they'd be happy to have you." Gabriel almost dropped the coffee pot when he heard the offer.

"You would do that for us?" Gabriel asked, shocked.

"Well, sure, no one deserves to be alone on Christmas Eve. I'll call after I'm finished eating and let them know of the change of plans, and you can call Cas." Sam hurried his eating, eager to let Dean know of the news.

"Wow, thanks Sam. You're sure it won't be too much trouble?"

"Of course not. In fact, we'd be glad to have you."

"Alright, I'll let Cas know right away. I'm done anyways." Gabriel put his plate in the dish washer.

"Yeah, I'm done, too. I'll give them a call." Sam got up, put away his dishes, and went to get his phone. He dialed Dean's number and waited two rings till he picked up.

"Hey, Sammy, what's shaking?" Sam could hear the sounds of Bobby cursing over Christmas lights or something in the background.

"Dean, I was thinking that maybe Gabriel and Cas could join us for dinner tonight," Sam rushed out.

"That's a great idea, we have plenty of food, and after all they've done for us with the wake, I insist they join us. What time can we be expecting you guys?" Dean sounded excited.

"Um, how about around 3 o'clock-ish?" Sam asked.

"Sure, sounds great. I'll let Bobby know. See you then," Dean went to hang up.

"Wait, Dean, is there anything I can bring?"

"Uh, how about dessert? We have everything else covered."

"Sure, sounds great. Bye." Sam hung up. Gabriel walked back in the room looking elated.

"Cas said yes, he actually sounds excited about something for once. What's up on your end?" Gabriel asked.

"Dean says that's great, and was wondering if we could bring a dessert of some kind." Sam got up and grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom to change.

"Let me take care of that, I love Christmas baking. I got this." Sam chuckled and went into the bathroom and changed. When he came back out Gabriel was already looking at different recipes.

"I see you're going to be busy very soon, so why don't you guys come to my house at say, 2:15?" Sam grabbed his coat.

Gabriel looked up from the recipe he was looking at briefly. "Sure, Cas can drive us to Dean's. See you then." Sam gave Gabe his address and left to go home and get ready.

…

At 2:15 on the dot Sam heard a knock on the door. He opened the door and saw Gabriel holding about three platter and Cas holding another two.

"Come in, come in. Wow, when you do Christmas baking, you don't kid around." Sam could see three different kinds of cookies, two pies, and some little tarts.

"I own a café for a reason, Sam." Gabriel set the food down on the table. _Wow, _Sam thought, _Gabriel cleans up good. _He was dressed in an untucked dress shirt and dress pants with a festive Christmas tie and a Santa hat. Cas was dressed in a suit and tie with a trench coat on over top. Sam felt kind of under-dressed.

Gabriel saw Sam eyeing their clothing. "Like my tie? I have at least ten different holiday ties. I tried to get Cassie here to dress down, but he wouldn't have it." Cas rolled his eyes.

"When invited over to someone's house it is important to look one's best," Cas said seriously.

"Alright then, let's get this show on the road," Gabriel said, picked up his food and marched out the door.

**A/N: I'll Post christmas eve tomorrow!**


	6. Shennanigans

They arrived at Bobby's at 3 o'clock. Cas and Gabriel both looked nervous. That was weird for Sam, in the short time he had known Gabriel he didn't think he had ever seen him nervous. Sam knocked on the door as the only one not carrying anything, which was soon answered by Bobby.

"Hey Bobby, Merry Christmas," Sam greeted, and gave him a hug.

"Merry Christmas boys. Come in, don't just stand there letting in the cold air, you idjits." Bobby closed the door behind them. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you would bring desert. There's enough here to feed an army."

"I own a bakery for a reason, Mr. Singer," Gabriel joked, placing the food on the counter in the kitchen.

"Call me Bobby, I've never been one for formality. You boys want something to drink?" Bobby offered.

"Sure, I'll take a beer," Sam said, settling down on the couch.

"Make that two please, Bobby," Gabe said.

"Three," Cas said, taking a seat beside Sam. There was only room on the couch for two, which meant Gabriel had to take a seat in the armchair, which for some reason Sam couldn't figure out made him looked miffed.

"Here you go, boys." Bobby set down the beers on the table.

"Where's Dean, Bobby?" Sam asked. He hadn't seen his brother since they got there.

"In the kitchen," Dean shouted from where he was preparing dinner. "You want to eat, don't you?"

"That is preferable," Cas said seriously. Everyone laughed at how straight-faced he was.

"So when is dinner, I'm starved." Sam shouted to the kitchen, which proved to be unnecessary as Dean walked into the living room as he said it.

"About half an hour, the turkey is just finishing up. What do you guys want to do while we wait?" Dean took a seat on the other couch beside Bobby.

"Ooh, ooh, we should play charades! I rock at that game," Gabriel joked.

"Oh, god, no, Dean is the worst at that game, no matter what I do, he manages to guess something inappropriate," Sam groaned.

"Hehe," Dean chuckled guiltily.

"Well, that settles it, we have to play it now. I'm on Sam's team with Bobby," Gabriel picked.

"I guess that means I'm with Cas." Dean looked pleased.

"Alright, let's get started," Gabriel stood up. "I'll go first."

…

The game did prove to be good entertainment, and Dean lived up to his reputation, making side comments to Cas whenever it was Sam's turn.

Finally it was time to eat. Dinner was delicious, and a good time was had by all. They stuffed themselves silly with dessert, which was equally good. Afterwards they retired to the living room to continue to play games. Finally, everyone got tired, and it seemed that it was time to retire.

"You guys should stay over," Sam blurted out. It was for purely selfish reasons, he just wanted to spend more time with Gabriel, but Dean and Bobby seemed to agree.

"Yeah, you guys have been drinking, and it's late. I have some spare rooms upstairs, if Sam and Dean don't mind sharing them," Bobby said. The look on Dean's face said that he didn't mind sharing, and Sam had to say that he agreed, not that he would admit it out loud.

"Wow, thank you. That's very generous of you," Cas said.

"I have some pajamas you two can borrow if you want," Dean offered, but he was only looking at Cas.

"Thanks Dean, that would be great," Gabriel said, fully aware the offer was more for Cas than for him.

"In that case, I will take this opportunity to change and retire. Thank you very much Bobby for your hospitality," Cas said gratefully, and rose from his seat.

"I'll go with you," Dean said eagerly, but Cas seemed not to notice. Cas seemed not to notice a lot of things, Sam mused. _I'm sure Dean will get through to him eventually. _"Gabriel, you can come get your pajamas, too," Dean tacked on as an afterthought.

"I'm gonna go to sleep too, boys. What about you, Sam?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, I'm not tired yet, so I'm just gonna stay down here and read." Sam was hoping that Gabriel would stay up too, but it seemed he was going to bed. A chorus of 'Goodnight, Sam' sounded from Dean, Cas, Bobby, and Gabriel, dashing Sam's hopes. They all went upstairs to change and go to bed, leaving Sam alone in the living room.

_Oh well, _Sam thought, _at least I can see him tomorrow. _He got up and went to the library and picked a book and went back to the couch to settle in. Christmas music was still playing in the background, a Michael Bublé album. Sam's choice, Dean didn't think it was 'real man music', but Sam didn't care. He was so fully absorbed in what he was reading that he didn't hear someone come downstairs. _White Christmas _transitioned into the next song, and suddenly Gabriel was right there mouthing along to the words.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas," Gabriel mouthed dramatically, "There's just one thing I need." Sam looked up from his book, confused. "I don't care about the presents," he continued, "Underneath the Christmas tree." Gabriel was slowly and dramatically moving closer, making Sam laugh. "I just want you for my own," Gabriel winked, "More than you could ever know." Sam was blushing now, he couldn't believe Gabe was doing this. "Make my wish come true," Gabriel slid on his knees to Sam's feet and pointed up at him and mouthed, "All I want for Christmas is youuuuu." He got up and grinned and Sam clapped.

"What'd'ya think?" Gabriel asked, giving Sam a cheeky grin.

"Very nice, you have a great singing voice, very Michael Bublé-esque," Sam responded equally smart-assy, and moved over to make room for Gabe.

"Thank you," Gabriel said, and took a bow before he took a seat beside Sam. "My brother always said I was destined to be a singer."

"Really?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Nah, he said I sound like a dying cat," Gabe dead-panned, then grinned and moved closer to Sam. "So, Samoose, what's the plans for this evening?"

"Oh," Sam said, flustered, "I was just going to read a little before going to bed."

"BORING. How about we finish _It's a Wonderful Life_? I fell asleep like halfway through it before."

"Sure, sounds great." Sam rose and set it up, happy to be spending more time with Gabriel. The opening music began, and they fell silent and watched the movie. Sam was hyper-aware that his arm was on the couch above Gabriel, and if he could just lower it a little he would be resting in on Gabriel's shoulder. That proved unnecessary when halfway through the movie Gabriel once again fell asleep on Sam, only this time his head was laying on his chest. _Oh my god, _Sam thought, _I cannot believe this is happening. _It was like a dream come true, except it was unintentional and Sam knew it. It was strange though, Gabriel was a lot quieter sleeping this time than he had been last time, and he didn't move around nearly as much. He staying in that position until the ending credits rolled, and Sam relished every second of it, hardly paying attention to the movie.

"Huh?" Gabriel asked, apparently woken by the loud music. He gave a rather unconvincing yawn. "Is the movie over?" He didn't move, something Sam was also hyper-aware of.

"Oh, yeah, right." At that moment, Gabriel seemed to realize what he was doing, or more, where he was laying.

"Sorry, Sam, I have the tendency to fall asleep on people during movies. I just can't help it, especially when the person is as comfortable as you." Gabe showed no inclination to move, instead actually seeming to burrow further into Sam's chest.

"Um, I should probably, uh, turn off the movie before it, um, wakes someone up," Sam stammered, but Gabriel didn't move.

"But I'm comfy," Gabriel whined.

"Sorry," Sam said, and gently moved him off and turned off the movie. He went back to his seat and sat down, but Gabriel got up.

"I should probably hit the hay, it's late," Gabriel said. He leaned down and gave Sam a quick peck on the cheek. "'Night, Sammich," he said with a wink, and hightailed it up the stairs before Sam could say anything.

_What just happened there? _Sam's mind was in hyper drive. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He had wanted to kiss Gabriel since he had met the guy, only to have it happen and not even do anything. He stood up and gave a little jump and punched the air. _YES! _Sam felt elated, but he doubted the kiss meant anything to Gabriel. He seemed to flirt with everyone he met. _He probably just did it as a joke, _Sam thought dejectedly. _But, on the other hand, if he wasn't, that means… _Sam couldn't even allow himself to think of the possibilities.

He climbed the stairs slowly, hoping to give Gabriel enough time to fall asleep before he got to the room they were sharing, to avoid awkward conversation. Sure enough, Gabe was snoring away in the bed they would be sharing, having taken the side closest to the wall. _Thank god. _Sam climbed into bed carefully, still filled with joy from his kiss from Gabriel. He fell asleep with a big smile on his face, his dreams filled with a certain short blond haired man.

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has followed/favourited/reviewed. Your attention keeps this story going. Sorry this chapter wasn't up yesterday, but family commitments prevented it. I'll be posting Christmas Day adventures hopefully tomorrow. Merry Christmas, I hope you had a great one! And Guest, thank you so much for that it made my day, I'm glad you enjoy reading my story so much. Thanks to everyone!**


	7. Not an actual chapter sorry

**A/N: Sorry to disappoint you guys, but this isn't an actual chapter, I just wanted to let you know that I intend to keep this story going, and may finally be able to get the Christmas chapter up this weekend (sorry for such a delay) but may still not be able to because of exams coming up. Regular updates will be back up once exams are over (in about two weeks) so until then hold tight! I haven't forgotten this story!**


End file.
